Legado
by Forbidden Queen
Summary: Com a morte do bebê de Vampira e a volta do Professor Xavier as coisas ficam mais tensas entre os X-Men. UA-Continuação de "Perdas e Danos"
1. Default Chapter

((Adivinhem só, também não sou dona da continuação. Vou falar mais na nota do final.))

**O LEGADO**

**Gente, essa história é uma continuação de Perdas e Danos. Espero que vocês gostem das coisas emocionantes que vão acontecer aqui! Apertem os cintos, que lá vamos nós!**

**Bruno e Eneida apresentam:**

**O Legado - parte 1**

**Ainda na ilha da Liberdade, um conflito entre dois homens será presenciado pelo homem mais rápido do mundo. Será que ele vai ter a velocidade necessária para conter algo que estava para acontecer há mais de nove meses?**

**Mercurio:** Gambit!!!? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Por favor, jogue fora esta carta, isso não é hora pra...

**Gambit:** Fica calmo aí, papaléguas! Eu vim falar com seu papaizinho...

Enquanto Remy e Erik discutem, Scott está em seu limite como lider, Ororo ajuda muito, mas o fardo do professor ficou nas suas costas. Ele conversa com Jean enquanto a facção antimutante **_MEHSS_** (Movimento de Esterilização dos Homo Sapien Superior) se aglomera em volta do hospital em que Vampira está internada.

**Scott:** Eles descobriram, sempre descobrem, alguém contou sobre a nossa presença no hospital...

**Narrador:** Jean fala telepaticamente para Scoot...

**Jean: **Scoot, eu sinto uma sensação de derrota dentro de você. Por que está assim meu amor?

**Scott:** Jean, eu vi que não posso mais continuar comandando os X-men. Não tenho capacidade nem responsabilidade de liderar uma equipe tão grande e cheia de problemas internos.

**Jean: **Ah, Scott! Gambit e Joseph não são seu problema...

**Narrador:** Scott esbraveja com Jean já fora de seu estado normal.

**Scott:** Claro que são, é tudo meu problema! A morte do bebê de Vampira é meu problema, o retorno de Magneto é meu problema, a morte de Betsy é meu problema, Warren é meu problema, é tudo, TUDO!!!!!

De repente, surge do fundo do corredor, a pessoa mais inesperada de aparecer, mas a mais bem-vinda, desejada e querida.

**Charles: **Meu filho, você não é responsável pelas diferentes decisões das pessoas, tenho certeza de o que tem feito pelos X-men foi mais do que era capaz.

Os olhos de Scott se iluminam de felicidade, embora ninguém possa ver, já que estão escondidos pelos óculos de quartzo-rubi.

**Scott: PROFESSOR!** Xavier eu não acredito você voltou, voltou pra nós. Como? Você estava preso?

**Charles:** Eu estava me tratando, assegurando que Massacre não voltaria, como já tenho certeza de que ele realmente morreu, eu estou de volta. Venha me dar um abraço!

Scott Sumers corre e abraça seu "pai", enquanto Jean olha incomodada para o professor, lembrando da revelação que Massacre fez em sua 1º aparição. Disse que o professor a amava como mulher, o que fez Jean ver o Professor com outros olhos. FXM 31

**Charles:** E então Jean, quer me ajudar acalmar a MEHSS lá fora?

**Jean:** Ahnn... Claro professor, tanto faz.

**Narrador:** Com a velocidade de um pensamento, a dupla apaga a presença mutante da mente dos humanos da MEHSS que rapidamente se dispersam.

Ainda na ilha da liberdade, o mestre do magnetismo não se entende com o transformador de energia potencial em cinética.

**Gambit: **Então, mon ami? O que que você dizia mesmo?

**Magneto: **Olha, eu sei que você tem inveja de mim, porque eu posso fazer aquilo que você sempre quis com alguém que nós conhecemos bem...mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de brigar com você por causa disso.

**Gambit: **Tome cuidado com o que fala se você tem amor a vida.

**Mercúrio:** Parem!!! Os dois, agora!

**Magneto: **As vezes, a impressão que eu tenho é de que você é um completo IDIOTA.

**Mercúrio:** PAI!!! Será que eu vou ter que calar a sua boca??!!

**Gambit: **Deixa ele falar, Pietro...

**Magneto: **Você faz esse show todo por nada! Como se pudesse ir pra casa com ela e viverem felizes para sempre! Você é burro?** Por que ainda age como se fosse imune aos poderes dela? **Será que não vê que não existe futuro pra vocês dois? Você** nunca** vai fazer o que eu fiz com ela!

Agora ele pegou pesado. Até Mercúrio ficou com indignação do pai, pra variar, né? Gambit nem pensa duas vezes e sai na porrada com Magneto. Magneto naquela cena ridícula tenta se livrar dos socos de Remy. Mas um o atinge!

**Mercúrio:** GAMBIT!!! Eu sabia que isso ia dar em confusão...

**Magneto:** Isso, me bate. desconta em mim a sua **raivinha**... Isso não vai mudar em nada! Gambit, eu estou falando isso para o bem dela. Pra que deixar a pobrezinha com sentimento de culpa quando ela se envolve com alguém que possa encostá-la?

**Gambit**: E esse alguém, por acaso do destino é você, né?

**magneto:** Não quer quer ela seja feliz?

**Gambit: **Ela só é feliz do meu lado.

**Magneto:** Sabe, o seu forte é a** humildade!**

**Gambit: **Ah, cala boca, INFELIZ!

**Magneto:** Você é um mau caráter! Sempre iludindo a Vampira...

**Gambit:** Haha! E você deve ser **Ótima pessoa! **Comparado a você, eu sou o exemplo de toda criancinha parisiense...

**Magneto:** É mesmo?

**Gambit:** Pera aí? O que que você sabe de mim pra tá me julgando desse jeito?

**Magneto: **Nada, do mesmo jeito que ela: NADA! Ninguém sabe nada sobre você!

**Gambit:** Eu tô me lixando pro que você pensa ou deixa de pensar de mim! Você vai na mansão arrumar as suas trouxinhas **agora!**

**Magneto: Nossa, Gambit! Que medo agora que eu estou de você, hein?**

**Gambit: **Se eu fosse você, eu ficava mesmo.

**Magneto: **Além de traído e humilhado, ainda quer se fazer de super macho!

Dessa vez, Gambit não pensa em dar apenas um soco em Magneto. Só que Magneto também não está afim de apanhar de novo! Então, os dois saem rolando no chão e Gambit leva um soco bem no maxilar! revoltado, ele pega uma carta do sobretudo...

**Magneto: Ah, vai usar seus poderes!**

Pietro, tentando evitar uma briga maior, se mete no meio, mas acaba levando um empurrão de Gambit.

**Magneto:** Encosta só no meu filho de novo, pra você ver o que te acontece!

**Gambit: **É... O pai protetor só se esqueceu de proteger um filho, né? Um não, vários!

Magneto, muito revoltado com o comentário pra lá de maldoso de Gambit, resolve acabar com a briga. Do jeito mais covarde do mundo, ele pensa num jeito de eliminar Gambit sem usar o magnetismo. É isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando, Magneto deu um chute naquela região mais abaixo do umbigo de Gambit.. O cajum sente o chão fugir dos seus pés e cai no chão.

**Gambit: **Caralho!!! V-você tá morto, seu covarde!

**Mercúrio:** Pai! Olha só o que você fez! Vem Gambit, eu te ajudo a levantar.

E então, Magneto vai embora voando, realmente um covarde...

**Mercúrio:** Pai!!! Droga, foi embora...

**Gambit:** Filho da... Dusculpa, não foi a intenção de...

**Mercúrio:** Tá. Tudo bem. E aí, não vai levantar não?

**Gambit:** Calma! Eu tô tentando...

**Pietro:** Então me dá a mão aí. Pronto, viu? Conseguiu. Tá tudo bem aí?

**Gambit**: É tá... Os dentes do seus paizinho é que não vão ficar bem por muito tempo...

Vampira está abatida. Os últimos 9 meses não foram fáceis, Ela ganhou o amor de um homem, e perdeu o de outro muito mais importante, ganhou uma vida dentro de si, e quando chegou a hora de abraça-la, ela foi embora. Ela tentou negar, e havia conseguido, se não fosse o grande amor de um homem. Vampira está realmente abatida, ela pensa que tipo de homem é esse quer vê-la sofrer assim...

**Vampira:** Um homem que não me ama de verdade!

**Tempestade: **O que disse minha querida?

**Vampira:** Remy LeBeau não me ama de verdade, Arethra. Ele só queria me ver sofrer.

**Tempestade:** Do que está falando minha amiga? Primeiro, meu nome é Ororo. Você nem deve lembrar disso, tadinha... Segundo, se tem uma pessoa que te ama realmente, é **Gambit.**

**Vampira:** Então por que ele me fez sofrer tanto com a morte do pequeno Charles?

**Tempestade:** Ele apenas te fez ver a verdade, você não podia viver num mundo de fantasias.

**Narrador:** Mas o que Vampira diz contradiz com o que pensa.

**Vampira:** Tem razão Ororo. Ele me ama. "Eu vou matar Remy LeBeau".

**Narrador: **Warren está sentado... embriagado e sozinho em seu chique apartamento no Soho, em Manhattan. Ele só não bebe mais porque não consegue ver a garrafa de tão tonto que está.

**Anjo:** Ahnh! Garrafa idioda... figa parada... Betsy, bega pra mim... Bety? Lembrei, ela morreu. Ahahahahahahahaha! Ela morreu. Bor que?lalalalalallalalalala!

De repente, Charlotte Jones (a ex-namorada do Anjo) aparece no apartamento do amigo preparada para ajuda-lo, por mais que ele se afaste.

**Charlotte:** Oi Warren.

**Warren: **Oficial, a quanto tembo! Senta agui berto de mim!

**Charlotte:** Bobby me disse que você estava com problemas e eu vim ajudar. Deita no meu colo Warren, você não tá mais sozinho agora.

**Warren:** Betsy... Bega a garrava bra mim, ela num pára quieta!

**Charlotte:** Calma Warren, eu sei o que está passando e entendo, mas não vou permitir que se mate desse jeito, olhe para você, está péssimo e com um bafo de cachaça horrível!

**Warren:** Ah mulé chata! Você num sabe di nada. É só uma policial que nunca perdeu nada importante

**Narrador: **Agora o Anjo irritou a policial Charlotte que responde com os pulmões saltando pra fora.

**Charlotte:** Como se atreve! Por acaso não perdi meu marido? Meu filho não ficou aleijado a caminho da escola? Eu perdi muita coisa na vida Warren.Mas não deixei de lutar. Nunca perca a fé dentro de você Warren.

Após muito tempo, Warren Worthington III abaixa a guarda e mostra o que realmente sente.

**Warren**: **A vida... não presta! Ela sempre da um jeito de passar uma rasteira em você quando está em pé. Então pra que eu vou levantar de novo?**

**Charlotte**: **Porque você não tem escolha. A vida é feita de altos e baixos. Ninguém te passou rasteira nenhuma, isso acontece, acontece com todo mundo sem exceção, um dia vai ser você, vai chegar a sua vez. Tenho certeza de que você não iria querer que as pessoas que você ama sofressem com a sua morte para sempre, né?**

**Warren**: **Mas eu não posso me esquecer dela...**

**Charlotte**: **Ninguém disse para você esquecer, lembre-se dela para sempre, com muito carinho e amor, mas você ainda está aqui, e tem um longo caminho pela frente.**

**Warren: Eu...tô com medo... você vai me ajudar?**

**Charlotte: Claro que sim meu amigo, mas você precisa querer se ajudar.**

**Warren: Eu quero.**

Os anjos existem, não são figuras espectrais que rondam o céu a procura de almas solitárias e infelizes, mas sim aquelas pessoas que estão sempre ao nosso lado. Nos apoiando nos momentos difíceis e suportando o nosso sucesso nos bons tempos. São os amigos que nos amam sem querer nada em troca. São os companheiros que vivem juntos, que são capazes de manter uma equipe unida, lutando por um ideal impossível, mas lutando. Os anjos existem, e estão onde menos se espera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/E: Pois, é. Essa fic é continuação de Perdas e Danos (se não leu é melhor ler) e também foi escrita pela Eneida. Como eu não desisto nunca de convencer o a colocar links aqui vou tentar pela ultima vez colocar o link do site dessa fic aqui, qquer coisa ele está no meu perfil )) tomara que dê certo.

Bejos

Patrixa


	2. Capitulo 2

((Vocês já sabem, não escrevi essa fic))

_**O Legado - parte 2**_

**Epílogo**: A trama se desenvolve no 3º andar do hospital, enquanto isso, no subsolo mais precisamente no necrotério, uma figura **Sinistra** marca sua presença trazendo o cheiro dos mortos a tona. Essa figura remexe nos corpos até encontrar o cadaver de nº 903451, é o corpo de uma criança. Satisfeita, a criatura deixa o recinto.

Tempestade está no terceiro andar do hospital. mas precisamente na frente do elevador, bem no meio do corredor. A porta do elevador se abre. Um par de olhos brilha ao fundo. Quando ele sai, ela diz:

**Tempestdade: **Nossa! Você quer me matar do coração, Gambit? Onde você estava? Cadê o Magneto? O que aconteceu?

Outra figura sai do elevador.

**Mercúrio:** Nada, fica calma.

**Gambit:** Eu vim ver a Vampira. Ela tá legal?

**Tempestade: **Tá dormindo agora. O professor fez ela dormir um pouquinho.

**Gambit: **O professor?

**Tempestade:** É... Ele voltou!

Gambit grita e abraça a sua amiga de roubos na maior felicidade.

**Gambit: **UHÚÚÚ! O velho voltou!!!!! Como é que ele tá?

**Tempestade: **Ótimo... Mas não muda de assunto não. Por quê você foi sumir justo agora? O professor a achou meio estranha e eu também. Olha que eu nem leio mentes... Ela não diz coisa com coisa... Gambit, seu lábio está sangrando?!!

**Mercúrio:** Não é só a boca não.

**Gambit:** Cala boca, que ele também levou umas porradas...

Numa sala ao lado do quarto da Vampira, encontram-se o senhor e a senhora Summers.

**Jean: **Scott, o hospital não quer aceitar o plano de saúde do professor. O quê que eu faço? Falo pra ele?

**Scott:** Não. Ele mal acabou de chegar e já vai enfrentar mais essa? Por que que não querem aceitar?

**Jean:** A dependente não tem nome. Por sinal, não é só o hospital não. Nem a funerária tá aceitando...

**Scott:** Droga! Agora que eu fui lembrar que a Vampira não tem nenhum documento... Mas eu resolvo mais essa, quer ver? Chama o Gambit aqui.

Depois de tudo explicado pro Gambit...

**Gambit:** Claro que eu faço, mon ami! Falsificar uns documentos é coisa fácil pro tipo de gente que eu já conheci! Afinal, ainda sou um ladrão! Que nome ela gostaria? Marrie Lebeau? Não... Isabelle Lebeau? Não... Lara Lebeau?

**Bishop:** Tá vendo? É por isso que é bom a gente ter sempre um** pilantra** por perto!

**Gambit: **Mon ami, você já sabe que todo que o culpado pelo o sofrimento do seu tempo é o Massacre, mais ainda tem uma pulga atrás da orelha a meu respeito, hein?

**Magneto: **Ah, que isso?!!! São seus olhos!

**Gambit:** PUTIZ, você aqui!

**Magneto: **Por sinal, ninguém deve duvidar de você aqui, né? Sabem **TUDO** a seu respeito!

**Gambit: **Lá vem o** assassino** com essa ladainha de novo!

**Magneto**: Como vão os seus países baixos?

**Gambit:** Melhores do que a sua cara vai ficar se você acordar a Vampira.

**Scott e Bishop:** Que coisa ridícula, vocês dois! Brigar por causa de mulher!!!

**Magneto:** Também acho. Eu vim aqui só falar com a Vampira.

**Gambit:** Ah! mas não veio **mesmo**.

**Magneto: **Não? e você e mais quantos vão** tentar** me impedir?

**Jean:** Gambit, agora eu acho que ele tem razão. Os dois precisam conversar.

**Gambit:** Mas a vampira tá dormindo...

**Vampira:** Não mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Num bar ao lado do hospital, Samuel Guthrie, Logan e Jubilation Lee estão conversando para descontrair o ambiente que tem ficado cada vez mais tenso.

**Jubileu:** Wolvi, pensei que a gente fosse vê a Vampira.

**Logan:** E nós vamos criança, só vô tomar umas loras antes pra mata o tempo.

**Narrador:** Logan sussurra para Sam.

**Logan:** Sam, não quero que Jubileu veja a Vampira no estado que está. Eu tenho que volta pro hospital, mas você fica com a Jubileu e não deixa ela ir atrás. Tá?

**Sam: **Certo seu Logan. Jubileu, antes de ir para o hospital, o que você acha de irmos comprar um presente para Vampira?

**Jubileu:** AAAAIIII! Vamo sim, ela vai ficar tão feliz!!! Você se importa de ir para o hospital sozinho, Wolvi?

**Logan:** Claro que não gatinha, vai comprar o presente sem preça, aproveita passa no shopping e me traz uns burritos.

**Jubileu:** Tá Wolvi!!!!!!!!!!

**Logan: **Sam? Cuidado com ela, hein?

**Sam:** Pode deixar seu Logan. Tá comigo, tá com Deus...

**Logan:** Tá...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo após a entrada de Vampira na sala, entra Tempestade com uma cara aflita.

**Tempestade:** Eu tentei impedir... mas ela veio.

**Vampira:** Eu tô ótima.

**Tempestade:** Não, você não está.

**Magneto:** Ela tem razão, Vampira... Eu acho melhor você...

**Vampira:** Quem é você pra me dizer o que é melhor ou pior pra mim, MAGNETO? Eu não sei aonde que eu tava com a cabeça pra ter ido pra cama com **você!**

**Gambit: **Hummm, se fudeu... Hummm, se fudeu...

**Vampira: **Disse alguma coisa, Remy? Porque eu acho bom você calar a boca também! Da última vez que você me disse alguma coisa, você matou o meu filho!

**Todos: ?????? **Vampira, você não quer tomar uma águinha com açúcar?

**Gambit:** Chere, eu apenas fiz com que você acordasse. Você ainda não acreditava que seu bebê tinha morrido...

Num ato que ninguém entendeu, Vampira puxou Gambit pelo sobretudo para fora da janela! Ela ficou pairando com ele no ar, toda vez que o cajum olhava pra baixo, só via três andares de medo... E no meio do ar, ela o puxou para uma conversa, digamos: particular, já que o tirou do meio de todos... É uma pena que não tenha sido tão particular assim, pois seus berros eram escutados num raio de um quilômetro. Gambit tinha que se esquivar de seus socos.

**Vampira:** **Desgraçado!!!! **Como é que você fez isso comigo? Você é culpado de** todo **o meu sofrimento! Você matou o meu filho...

**Gambit: **V-Vampira... Chere, você não tá bem, mesmo... Quem matou o seu bebê, foi o próprio pai dele, lembra?

**Vampira: **Também. Mas você também me fez sofrer, me mostrando a verdade?

**Gambit: **O quê que você queria que eu dissesse? Que o pequeno Charles tinha ido lá embaixo tomar um café? Amour, eu não estou te reconhecendo. **Antes uma amarga verdade do que uma doce mentira, não acha?**

Ela parou, olhou pra ele. Pensou. Olhou pra janela, viu cada rosto mais espantado do que o outro... E sem dar mais nenhum soco, disse:

**Vampira:** Você não me ama.

**Gambit: **Não repete isso não. Eu te **amo** mais que** tudo** nesse mundo. Acorda e volta ser o que era.

Tempestade não quis esperar mais uma desgraça e resolveu sair pela janela e tirar Gambit dos braços da Vampira. Depois Jean também resolveu arregaçar as mangas e sair também pela janela, levando Vampira para a mansão com sua telecinésia. Ninguém acreditava no que viu... Gambit sentou do lado de Scott sem dizer nem uma única palavra... Magneto resolveu ir embora do hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto a porrada comia no hospital, Sam tenta prender Jubileu no shopping o máximo possível.

**Sam:** Ei Jubi, que cê acha d'a gente ir tomar um sorvete?

**Jubileu:** Menino, você tá maluco? Nós já comemos uma pizza, algodão doce, e uns burritos. Agora vamos pro hospital levar o presente de Vampira e os burritos do Wolvi.

**Sam:** Não, você não pode...

**Jubileu: **Por que não? O que tem de tão importante no hospital que eu não posso ver?

**Sam:** Nada é que...

Então Sam numa medida desesperada, aperta Jubileu contra seu corpo e a beija. Jubileu surpresa o beija de volta.

**Jubileu:** Aiii! Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por loiros...

**Sam:** Er... eu... tropecei... desculpa tá?

**Jubileu:** Pode tropeçar de novo!

**Sam:** Ah, então valeu.

Sam e Jubileu, por algum tempo esqueceram que são renegados pela sociedade e agiram como qualquer adolescente de 18 e 15 fariam se estivessem um a fim do outro. Ficaram num dos shopping mais movimentados de Nova York aos beijos, bom... pelo menos alguns dos x-men estão se divertindo no meio de tanta trizteza


	3. Capitulo 3

((Já sabem né?))

_**O Legado - Parte 3**_

**Narrador**: Jean leva a companheira de equipe Vampira para a mansão.

**Vampira**: Por que não me deixou acabar com aquele desgraçado logo de uma vez?

**Jean**: **Que droga Vampira!!!!** Será que não entende que Gambit te ama?

**Vampira**: Por que você tá tão nervosa?

**Jean**: Não estou nervosa, é você que me irrita!

**Vampira**: Olha, a senhorita Summers tá tensa. O que foi? Foi a volta do profe...

Jean não Deixa Vampira acabar de falar, e a faz desmaiar com a força mental da Fenix. Vampira tocou na ferida, a presença do professor deixa Jean muito abalada e incomodada. Mas ela não devia ter baixado a guarda, pois não percebeu a presença estranha na mansão. Que rapidamente atira nela com uma rajada de Plasma, fazendo as duas cairem de uma altura não muito grande.

**Narrador**: Meia hora depois, Jean Grey-Summers acorda.

**Jean**: Uhnn... Vampira... você está bem? Vampira? Cadê você? **Vampira?!!!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Em outro lugar, um lugar abaixo da superfície, nos túneis Morlocks, Vampira acorda meio tonta da queda e da anestesia psiquica de Jean. Logo, ela percebe aonde está e quem a sequestrou.

**Vampira**:** Mística!!!!**...mamãe.

**Mística**: Olá, minha filhinha, eu vim pra te ajudar. Eu... soube do que aconteceu com o seu bebê, sinto muito.

**Vampira**: Eu não sou sua filhinha! E eu não preciso de ajuda, eu estou melhor. Verdade.

**Mística**: Não foi o que eu soube. E quanto a arremessar Gambit da janela do hospital?

**Vampira**: Mas ele matou meu filho!

**Mística**: Disso eu não sei! Mas já deu pra perceber que você não está melhor. Você ainda está sofrendo... e foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz.

**Vampira**: O que? O que você fez?

Raven deixa uma lágrima escapar.

**Mística**: Eu só pensei na minha filhinha sofrendo tanto... eu sei como é perder um filho. Eu já te perdi uma vez...lembra?

**Vampira**: Hahaha, oh! Coitadinha da mamy, como ela sofre **TANTO**... Me diga logo o que você fez!!!

**Mística**: Eu... você vai descobrir logo. E eu não trouxe você pra isso. Quero que venha embora comigo. Que fuja comigo

**Vampira**: Embora? Fugir da onde?

**Mística**: Dos X-MEN! Admita, eles só te fizeram sofrer.

**Vampira**: Eu não vou fugir!!! Eu vou ficar e encarar meus problemas de frente!! Não sou igual a você!!

Mística silencia por um momento.

**Mística**: Se é assim que você quer.

**Narrador**: Raven dá meia volta e começa a ir embora, mas vampira a segura com força.

**Vampira**: Peraí! Você não vai embora antes de me dizer o que fez!!!

**Mística**: Você não bateria na sua mãe, bateria?

Agora, Mística consegue ir embora sem a intervenção de Vampira, que volta para a mansão.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jubileu já sem fôlego, senta num banquinho do shopping pra respirar. Sam está meio encabulado.

**Jubileu:** Loirinho, você realmente parece um menino de interior! Está mais vermelho que um pimentão! Pra quê tanta vergonha?

**Sam:** Pô, Jubi, é que eu sou branco demais e aí aparece fácil, né?

Ela levanta e chega mais perto dele, depois de mais um beijo ela para e fica apática. "Será que ela não tá gostando?" Pensava Sam.

**Sam:** Que cara é essa, Jubileu?

**Jubileu: **Aí, eu nunca vi um cara tão esquisitão assim num shopping!

**Sam:** Onde?

**Jubileu:** Alí, perto do bebedouro. E tá olhando pra gente.

**Sam:** Ah, já vi. É mesmo. Esse casacão parece coisa até de quem tá se escondendo, né?

**Jubileu:** Iiii, alá, foi embora. Aquele cara tava **sinistro**...

Por que o mal estar dos dois depois da última palavra pronunciada por Jubilation Lee? Presentimentos... Nada demais. Não era ninguém importante, com certeza...

**Jubileu: **Vamos voltar pro hospital agora? Se bem que... já faz tanto tempo que a gente tá aqui, que já deve ter todo mundo voltado pra mansão...

Enquanto Jubileu e Sam se encaminhavam para a porta de saída do shopping, ela não consegue resistir a um comentário sobre dois grupos em distintos lugares do shopping.

**Jubileu:** Olha lá, Sam. Que coisa ridícula!!! Aquele grupinho perto do bebedouro se comunicando aos berros com aquele outro grupinho perto daquela loja alí! Ah, não! A gente tem que parar pra ouvir isso!!!

**Grupo: ALÍ!!!!!! A DO CABELINHO CURTO COM O LOIRINHO!!!! SÃO MUTUNAS! PEGAAAAA! **

**Sam:** Bom, eu acho que você descobriu sobre o que eles tão falando! Corremos ou enfrentamos?

**Jubileu: **Ah, que isso? São só uns dez caras! A gente põem eles pra correr numa boa!

De repente chegam mais uns vinte e cercam eles no shopping.

**Jubileu:** Esquece tudo que eu disse!!!! **CORRE! **

Mas não dava mais tempo para correr. Se Jubileu ou Sam não fizessem alguma coisa e rápido, as coisas iram complicar e com certeza...

**Sam:** Seu Logan não ia gostar nada disso!

Jubileu (numa ação mais rápida do que o som atira) suas rajadas de plasma na caixa de luz do shopping. Tudo fica escuro, mas uma luz muito intensa brilha, é Samuel Gutrhie que levanta vôo na velocidade de um míssil tirando Jubileu dali num instante.

**Jubileu:** Que saída triunfal! Nós damos uma bela dupla!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Os X-MEN estão voltando pra casa em vários taxis, após um longo dia no hospital. Gambit olha pela janela, vê a cidade passar. Ele está quieto, cabisbaixo, sua melhor amiga tempestade percebe.

**Tempestade**: Ela...vai ficar boa. Só precisa de um tempo.

**Gambit**: Ela podia pensar qualquer coisa, menos que não a amo, que matei o filho dela. Será que nunca vamos ser felizes?

**Tempestade**: Dê tempo ao tempo. Falei com Charles e ele disse que se ela continuar como está, ele fará uma sondagem psíquica que resolverá o problema.

**Gambit**: E por que ele ainda não o fez?

**Tempestade**: Porque o professor não gosta de ler a mente dos outros, ele sente isso como uma invasão.

**Gambit**: Mon petit, situações drásticas, requerem medidas drásticas. N'est-ce pas?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Todos estão de volta à mansão, eles chegam e encontram Jean no labmed com Vampira.

**Scott**: Jean!!!!!!! O que houve?

**Vampira**: Mística, mas ela já foi embora.

**Scott**: O que ela queria?!

**Vampira**: Conversar, só! Mas atirou em Jean.

**Charles**: Você está bem, Jean?

**Jean**: Estou ótima, nunca estive melhor. Afinal, o que é uma rajada de plasma para quem já morreu, renasceu e quase destruiu um universo?

Charles Francis Xavier percebe a frieza na voz de Jean e também percebe que essa frieza é devido a sua presença.

**Charles**: Scott, Vampira, eu gostaria de conversar com Jean em particular, por favor.

**Scott**: Hã...claro professor.

Scott beija a testa de sua mulher e sai com Vampira.

**Charles**: O que a aborrece Jean? Está assim desde que regressei.

**Jean**: ...

**Charles**: Não vai conversar?

**Jean**: Você me ama?

**Charles**: Claro que sim, você é como se fosse minha filha.

**Jean**: Não estou falando disso. Você me mulher?

**Charles**: Eu...não estou entendendo.

**Jean**: Massacre me revelou que você me amava, como mulher, nós entramos não sua mente, ele me mostrou a hipocrisia humana, a sua hipocrisia.

**Charles**: Jean...você não deveria saber disso. É verdade, eu já te amei, mas percebi que era um equívoco. E já faz tanto tempo, já havia esquecido. Foi antes de conhecer Lilandra

Jean chora.

**Jean**: Eu acredito professor, mas como vou conseguir te encarar a partir de agora? Eu sempre te vi como um pai e descubro que você me via com segundas intenções!

**Charles**: Jean eu...me perdoe.

**Jean**: Como? Só apagando da minha mente!

**Charles**: É isso que vou fazer.

Charles sabe que não devia, mas ver Jean sofrer tanto é angustiante, ele vasculha a mente de sua primeira aluna e encontra o problema que é extinguido para sempre. Numa situação normal, Charles não conseguiria apagar qualquer coisa da mente de Jean com tanta facilidade, mas, no fundo, Jean permitiu tal invasão, pois só queria parar de sofrer.

**Jean**: Han? ... Charles, parece preocupado. Algum problema?

**Charles**: Hã, sim, estou pensando em Vampira.

**Jean**: Não se preocupe, vamos pensar em algo.

**Chales**: Eu já pensei...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Muitos dos x-men estão na beira da piscina tentando descansar... mas a felicidade não estava no semblante de todos alí. a não ser de um casalzinho que chega cheio de sacolas.

**Jubileu:** Tcharam!!!!! Cheguei!

**Todos:**...oi.

**Jubileu: **Iiiiii, qualé?

Ela olha pro lado e vê na numa cadeira bem na beira da água, Vampira.

**Jubileu:** Vampira... eu queria...

**Vampira:** Dizer que sente muito. Não precisa, Jubi. Eu já estou quase me acostumando com a situação.

**Jubileu:** Se eu estivesse com uma blusa de manga comprida até te dava um abraço... Mas olha, eu e o Sam escolhemos um vestido lindo pra você!

**Vampira: **Ah! Que isso? Não precisava... É verde?

**Jubileu:** Não! Chega de verde, né? É azul... O sam disse que essa é uma cor que traz calma e paz.

No meio da conversa, enquanto todos olham para o vestido, vêem como Jubileu trás felicidade e ficam pensando em como seria bom se ela voltasse, Wolverine começa a arrastar Sam para longe do grupinho.

**Wolverine:** Moleque, você** não** tá nos seus melhores dias hoje...

**Sam:** Que isso, seu Logan? Quê que eu fiz?

**Wolverine:** Eu posso não ser a ruiva pra ver o que você fez, mas eu sinto com meus instintos **animais.**

**Sam: Que isso, seu Logan? Meu põem no chão!!!!!**

**Wolverine: **Eu nuca senti ninguém com tanto cheiro de** Jubileu **em toda aminha vida.

**Sam: **É que eu usei o casaco dela...

**Wolverine:** **Ela não tá de casaco hoje.**

**Jubileu: **Ah, vocês tão aqui escondidinhos, né? Quê que vocês tão fazendo?

**Wolverine: **E eu imagino que a Jubileu também usou o seu casaco imaginário, né? **JUBILEU, VOCÊ SABE QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM?**

**Sam: Wolverine, eu não estuprei a garota!!!!**

**Wolverine: Você sabia que um garoto maior de idade, que você é, transar com uma garota com menos de 16 anos, mesmo que ela diga sim é estupro!!!!! Isso é lei!**

**Jubileu: Que isso?!!!! Vocês tão loucos? Sam, a gente só ficou no shopping...**

**Sam: **Fala isso pro seu **"papai"** peludão aí!

**Wolverine: **Nossa, há um segundo você me tratava de "Seu Logan" e agora me falta com o respeito!

**Gambit:** Olho por olho, dente por dente, mon ami. Você faltou com o respeito com o loirinho aí.

**Wolverine:** Francês, fica fora dessa!

Jubileu abraça Gambit chorando de vergonha.

**Jubileu: **Gambit, faça com que eles parem. Estão discutindo a toa. Não aconteceu nada...

Ela se revolta.

**Jubileu: E mesmo que tivesse acontecido... O quê que você tem a ver com a minha vida?**

**Wolverine: Você é responsabilidade dos x-men!!!! É menor de idade e ainda cheira a leite! Até ontem você era apaixonada pelo Kevin dos Backstrett boys! Não quero que aconteça com você a mesma coisa que acontecu com a Vampira!**

**Gambit: **Wolverine, agora chega né? Você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d´água. Aposto que os dois tavam na maior inocência, e você que maldou tudo.

**Sam:** É isso mesmo!

**Wolverine: **Que inocência, Gambit? Nós já tivemos a idade desses dois e a coisa que eu menos tinha era inocência!

**Gambit: **É... bons tempos.

Gambit fala baixinho para que ninguém escutasse:

**Gambit: **Eu tinha tanta mulher, que já tinha empresa de camisinha querendo anunciar na minha cueca!

**Wolverine:** Ué!!! Cadê eles?

**Gambit:** Acho que fugiram... Viu só o que dá assustar as criancinhas? Eles devem tá achando que você é o bicho papão.

**Wolverine:** Posso te pedir uma coisa?

**Gambit: **Depende.

**Wolverine:** Me ajuda a vigiar esses dois de agora em diante?

**Gambit:** Ela nem mora mais aqui, Wolverine. Daqui a pouco a rainha branca vem buscar ela...

**Wolverine:** É... Mas alguma coisa me diz que ela vai ficar...


	4. Capitulo 4

_**O legado - parte final**_

**Um dia se passa, os x-men dormem o sono dos justos, eles têm direito à pelo menos uma noite tranquila já que o dia foi horrível. Vampira não olha na cara de Gambit, Jubileu está muito magoada com Wolverine, Xavier tem um peso secreto na sua consciência. Agora, é a chance de se recolocar tudo em ordem.**

**Narrador**: Remy LeBeau vai conversar com o professor X.

**Gambit**: Bom Dia, professor, precisamos conversar...

**Xavier**: Sobre Vampira.

**Gambit**: Ora?! Pensei que fosse contra invadir mentes?!

**Xavier**: Eu não "invadi" a sua mente Remy, mas na situação atual, é previsível que você só tenha Vampira em mente.

**Gambit**: "Situação atual"? Eu sempre tive a Vampira em mente... Mas realmente agora ela não sai mesmo da minha cabeça. Estamos todos preocupados. Quando o senhor vai apagar a criança da mente da Cherrie?

**Xavier**: Eu não tenho certeza de que esse é um meio viável para resolver a situação.

**Gambit**: Por favor, professor. Ela está sofrendo, isolada, e me odiando cada vez mais. Faça isso por Vampira, por mim, por todos nós.

**Xavier**: ...eu juro que vou pensar seriamente sobre o assunto, Remy.

**Gambit**: ... Pensar não é o suficiente!!

Remy sai nervoso. Charles Francis Xavier não sabe mais o que é certo, ele só sabe que essa intriga tem que acabar... hoje.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador**: Jubileu procura Wolverine nos bosques ao redor da mansão, para conversar sobre o acontecimento do dia anterior.

**Jubileu**: Wolvi! Você tá ai? A gente tem que bater um papo!

**Logan**: Fala guria...

**Jubileu**: Ainda tá bravo comigo?

**Logan**: Não, eu pensei e vi que tava errado, criança. Cê pode namorar o Sam, ele é um bom garoto.

**Jubileu**: Eu não vim pedir o seu consentimento, a gente ia namorar com ou sem a sua aprovação.

**Logan**: Então o que cê qué aqui?

**Jubileu**: Dizer que te amo, que não quero você bravo comigo e que eu sou muito crescida para tomar minhas próprias decisões...

**Narrador**: Jubileu abraça Logan.

**Jubileu**: ...já atravessei o universo, estive a beira da morte, enfrentei terríveis vilões, sei o suficiente sobre ser responsável e eu tenho que te agradecer...

**Logan**: Por que?

**Jubileu**: Por que foi você que me ensinou tudo isso, bobinho.

**Logan**: E não tem idéia de como estou orgulhoso

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador: **Mas o que será que a Vampira vai fazer no quarto do Gambit? Ela entra sorrateiramente. A suite do Gambit é bem arrumada, mobiliada do jeito que o Gambit gosta. A cama bem espaçosa, de casal, é claro! Televisão 29 polegadas, DVD, chão frio, porque o Gambit acha carpete coisa de boiola. Um divã! E é claro, o super armário de mógno. Se tem uma coisa que o Gambit sabe fazer, é se vestir bem. Ela abre o armário, tira uma tesoura do bolço e começa a rasgar e cortar as roupas do pobre cajun. O banheiro da suite se abre. Gambit sai do chuveiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Assim que vê Vampira, "esperando ele no quarto", esboça um sorriso maldoso. Mas logo depois vê o que trouxe vampira ao seu quarto:

**Gambit: Loucura!!!!! Mon Dieu, minhas roupas!!!**

**Vampira: Como você não vai embora dessa casa, eu estou tendo que tirar as suas coisas pouco a pouco. Quem sabe assim você não se manda?**

**Gambit:** Chere, essas roupas eram muito **caras!**!! Pare com isso agora, ou eu vou ter que te tirar daí! **Meu Deus, cadê o meu sobretudo verde musgo de estimação?**

**Vampira: **No além. Que é para onde você vai também!!!

Vampira levanta vôo em direção a Gambit com a tesoura na mão com a certeza de que alí acabará sua dor, com a morte daquele terrível homem. Faltando 50 centímetros para cravar a tesoura no peito de Gambit, ela para no ar e deixa a tesoura cair no chão, graças a um comando psíquico de Xavier

**Xavier**: Vampira, chega!!

**Vampira**: O que você quer aqui? Você nunca fez nada de útil! Nunca fez nada pelos meus poderes, ou pelo meu bebê, ou por nenhum de nós! Você é uma grande farsa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Xavier**: Acredite, criança, isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você.

Xavier entra na mente de Vampira, é dificil ver alguma coisa numa mente tão perturbada, mas ele vê. Vê Remy cercado por fogo à beira de um precipício, representa o ódio, mas não é a origem dos problemas. Ele vê Mística, Joseph brigando com Magneto, os x-men numa área pacífica, o amor pelos amigos persistiu. Ele vê uma vida de magoa, tristeza e alegria, vê seus sentimentos mais profundos, talvez depois de tudo isso, Vampira o odeie. Finalmente encontra... a forma astral de Vampira. Para a surpresa de Xavier, ela segura um bebê no colo. Agora tudo se encaixa: no momento do nascimento, a vida do bebê foi sugada por Vampira, logo; sua mente também. Ele estava persistindo dentro da cabeça dela, tanto que ela acreditava que o pequeno Charles estava vivo. Quando Gambit convenceu Vampira de que o bebê estava morto, a mente da pequena criatura sentiu essa atitude como um poderoso repelente, criando um sentimento de ódio em relação ao Cajun. Agora, depende do professor separar mãe e filho.

**Xavier**: Deixe-o ir Vampira, ele não pertence mais a esse mundo.

**Vampira**: Sai de perto de mim e do meu filho, sua coisa! Vai embora da minha cabeça!!!

**Xavier**: Ele não existe mais, ele está morto, você está sustentando um alma transtornada, assim como Carol Denvers. Ele não quer a sua companhia, ele quer te dominar.

**Vampira**: Não é verdade, você está com ciúmes porque Legião está morto e você não tem mais nenhum filho.

**Xavier**: "Não tenho filhos"? E você é o que minha?

**Vampira**: Sua filha é que eu não sou!!! Você só sabe puxar o saco do Scott, vai embora!

**Xavier:** Vampira, você como o Scott, como a Jean, como qualquer um aqui dentro são os filhos que eu não tive. Vamos, querida. Tente esquecer essa criança.

**Vampira**: ...

**Vampira**: Eu não consigo... me ajude professor!!!!!!!

O Professor X em sua vasta experiência psicocinética, toma a criança dos braços de Vampira e a coloca num berço que evapora no ar criando uma forte descarga energética, expulsando os dois do plano astral.

**Gambit**: _Ma bella_, você está bem?

**Vampira**: Remy!!!!! ... Ai, que vergonha... Meu deus! Me perdoe, me perdoe por tudo. Eu estava fora do meu normal, me perdoe pelo soco, pelas ofensas, por tudo! Eu também te amo...

**Gambit**: Tudo bem, _ma petit_, eu já sei disso.. Nós estamos juntos de novo, e dessa vez nada vai nos separar. Você quer ficar comigo, não quer?

**Vampira**: Quero, eu te amo Remy, te amo mesmo! E agora o meu filho pode descansar.

O casal se abraça, os x-men apenas observam, felizes que tudo acabou bem. Eles mereciam um final feliz, se é que esse é o final. Além da dúvida se isso é ou não um final, ainda resta a dúvida se esse casal realmente pode ser feliz. Nunca serão como a Jean e o Scott, mas se é assim que eles se sentem felizes: não se tocando, não se beijando. Se apenas com juras e com olhares são felizes, quem somos nós para julgá-los?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador**: Mística entra no laboratório de Sinistro.

**Mística**: Nathaniel, eu mudei de idéia, não quero mais fazer isso!

**Sinistro**: Tarde demais, já comecei o processo. Veja, já está quase completo.

**Mística**: Oh!!! É verdade, mas não está como combinamos.

**Sinistro**: Claro, no estado inicial, não me seria útil.

**Mística**: Você me enganou! Quebrou o acordo.

**Sinistro**: A recíproca é verdadeira!! Pois se foi você que acabou de chegar dizendo que mudou de idéia?!

**Mística**: Você é esperto, Sinistro, mas vai pagar caro por me desafiar... nem que eu tenha que recorrer aos x-men.


End file.
